Talking and Walking
by bri ght fading
Summary: What happens when Cedric is bored nad has absolutely nothing to do?R&R Pure fluff


**Summary: Cedric was completely bored and needed something to do.**

**Disclaimer: Pointless I own nothing.**

Hermione sighed heavily and continued to look through the book that was placed in front of her. She had been in the library for over an hour just trying to escape Krum's fan club; people who hate Harry; and all the other crazy people that were currently occupying the school that were bothering her. Harry and Ron were fighting so they weren't the best company to have. Pavarti had gone into Harry mode and was talking about him nonstop. Ginny was no where to be found. So Hermione was sitting in the library studying all this stuff that she didn't need to know.

To say Cedric was bored was a complete and total understatement. He couldn't find anyone to talk to and he already finished his work and studying. He was going to talk to Harry but he was having an argument with one of the Weasleys and decided to leave it. He decided to go to the library and hopefully find someone to talk to.

Hermione closed her book happy that she had finally finished what she wanted to do. She rolled up her parchment and gathered her quills then put them in her bag. Hermione checked both ways to make sure that no one was coming before taking out her wand and casting a spell causing all the books to move into place

"You know, you're not suppose to use magic in the library," came a familiar voice behind her causing her to jump. Hermione turned around to see Cedric leaning against one of the bookcases behind her.

"Well if you don't tell anyone then we'll be just fine then," she said towards him.

"I don't know, pass up the chance to get Miss goody-two-shoes Granger in trouble," Cedric said pretending to be thinking about it, "All right, I'll make a deal with you."

"Ok," Hermione said.

"If you talk to me or something, anything I won't tell," he said. At that Hermione just laughed until she saw the serious look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry. You were being serious," she said after calming down.

"Well I'm bored out of my mind. So what do you say?" he said shrugging.

"Oh I don't know," she said pretending to think. Cedric gave her the puppy dog eyes hoping to sway her, "Geesh I was kidding. I was going to say yes. No need for the weapons of mass destruction," she said pointing at his eyes.

"Ok," he said smiling.

"I have to drop this off first," she said referring to her bag. Cedric nodded and picked her bag up off the ground.

"Lead the way," he said motioning towards the door. The two walked in sync all the way to the Gryffindor entrance. Hermione said the password loud enough for the portrait to hear but not Cedric. Hermione lead Cedric into the common room and told him to wait.

"What if someone comes in?" he asked.

"Just tell them you're waiting on me," she replied. He nodded and she headed up the stairs. A few minutes later Hermione came back down and saw Cedric being interrogated by Fred and George.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Waiting on Hermione," Cedric replied.

"Oh yeah and how do we know you're telling the truth?" the other twin asked.

"Because I said so," Hermione said. Both Fred and George turned and looked at her in complete and utter shock.

"Come on, Cedric. Let's leave these two guppies to gather their thoughts," Hermione said watching as Fred and George opened and shut their mouths. She walked over to Cedric, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the common room.

"Sorry about them. So where are we going?" she said once they were outside.

"You'll see just follow me," he answered. He intertwined their fingers and pulled her along behind him. They kept walking until they made their way to the lake.

"The lake?" she asked once they made it there. He just nodded and sat down on the ground patting the space next to him. The two sat in silence and watched as the moon slowly came up at the other side of the lake.

"So…" Hermione said.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. Hermione just shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to talk," she said.

"True. How about…" he started, "aw bloody hell I can't think of anything."

Hermione giggled at his outburst. . He just looked at her like she was crazy. She stopped laughing and blushed turning her head away from him.

"Don't stop laughing," he said. It was now her turn to look at him like he was crazy.

"You should do that more often," he said at her raised eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're always frowning and scowling and stuff like that but your smile is so bloody beautiful," he explained.

"Thanks…I think," she said quietly and in an almost disbelieving manner. He took her hand back into his and squeezed it. Hermione shivered a little in the cold air. Cedric saw her shiver and scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed briefly before relaxing into his warm embrace.

"Thanks," he said after a few minutes.

"For what?" she asked turning to look into his grey eyes that were sparkling in the moonlight.

"Talking to me," he replied.

"But we--," she didn't get to finish her statement for Cedric's lips crashed down on hers in a passionate kiss. At first she didn't respond but slowly started to. She slid her arms over his shoulders and around his neck her hands tangling themselves in his hair. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. When the need for air became absolutely necessary they pulled away. They were both breathing heavy and both of their faces were flushed.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say.

"Ditto," he said, "so was that something?"

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know I was," he took a deep breath before continuing "wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" he said. He said it so quietly that he wasn't exactly sure if she had heard him.

"Sure that would be great," she replied.

He was prepared for her to reject him but when she agreed his heart did somersaults. Cedric hugged Hermione and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"So will you go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?" he asked. She nodded snuggling closer to him trying to keep warm.

"Come one, let's get you inside before you get sick on me," he said standing and pulling her up too.

Cedric walked Hermione to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"G'night," he said placing a quick kiss on her lips before turning to leave. Hermione said the password quietly before stepping slightly in and turning to watch Cedric disappear down the corridor. Hermione hurried inside and up the stairs to her dorm hoping to miss Pavarti and Lavendar so they wouldn't ask her all these questions.

As soon as Cedric was around the corridor and was sure that Hermione wasn't going to hear him he let out a loud yes. Cedric composed himself quickly before practically skipping to the Hufflepuff entrance.


End file.
